1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device such a liquid-crystal projector.
2. Related Art
JP-A-5-219462 discloses a technique of synchronizing a period of a pulse driving a light source with a blanking period of a video signal in an electronic apparatus including an electro-optic device when the electro-optic device is driven with a polarity of the video signal reversed every frame.
Studies of the inventor of the invention show a technical problem in which the polarity reverse driving of the video signal interferes with the pulse driving of the light source, causing a band-like portion of a luminance difference (so-called scroll noise) to appear on a screen.